Door COde71
NOTE: This is all fake , this is my İMAGİNATİONNNNNN SO DONT SAY : "oh this is copy of vault x or whatever was the first vault creepypasta was and UR BAD AT GRAMMAR XDDDDDDD" uh mate there is something called İNSPARİTİON not just RİP OFF or PLAGİRİSM sorry for grammar ahem. -1 Door_COde????- Hello ı am xU0_ thats my nick name. one day ı played a game on roblox called "İnsert_DoorCOdeVII-I7" The games disceription was : "This game will probably be banned but. I am locked in this room. the code is -Static-. got it ? The door code is vıı-ı hope you know romanian n-numbers, THEY ARE GONAN BURN THE ROOM QUİCK!" I joined the game. The things ı saw was just normal. it looked like an bunker or the place thats called "The Den" in ATF deep 6 and ATF deep winter. I tried every code, then ı tried the number that was writen in the description. it was "VII-I" aka "71" I tried the number that was on the disc , it said. " Fire hazard Let out. " then ı heard some screams and the guy screaming said : " I TOLD YOU TO USE ..-Scream- NOT THAT!!! YU LET THE FİRE OUT , HELP ME!" I tried everything but ı couldnt open the door. then the game cut to an cutscene. the camera turned around and a guy hit the camera with a bat , the character said : " there is no code for tje Door_COde??. " -2 "You shouldve watch your back..." -??? - I went in the game with friends. didnt realize the place was UPDATED ! when we entered , the place was the same bunker but the DoorCOdeVII-I room was rusty and burnt down. The guy that was screaming in the first version. was laying on the ground as an skeleton. We looked around the place with these names : "zambulan" "İnstructorLaw" "tolgaye_" "Chaos_Unleasher71" [ note : these are refrenced to my friends on roblox. and the first name is my roblox IGN] And "Spagi_Lagi" We all got to an hall way. Spag got to "3_O7" I got to "7-O1" İnstructor got to "1_O-" Chaos got to "71_O" tolgaye got to "3_O4" and zambulan got to : "8_O4" Every hall had an clue or an enemy. AKA an enemy NPC. But zambulan's hallway got an NPC . and...it looked just like the guy who hit us with the bat. He chased everyone . everybody got killed one by one. First zam then tol then chaos then instructor . it followed me and sapg we ran away but we save an off site link spammed by some guy called : "DORECODE71" 5 minutes later while it or him was spamming. he got banned from the site by "offsite links" the creature that followed us already had killed spag. oh did ı mention they get kicked when they die? ı saw a link and it was the same as the banned account. -3 The Eyes that are under the...- After 6 months ı decided to contact the game controler GreenCommando and RedCommander Here is our chat log with greencomando. X_:Hello GC may ı report an weird scary game ? GC:Yes Yes you can, whats the problem ? X_:The game is called "İnsert_DoorCOdeVII-I71" GC:Oh , ı think ı remember this game , a guy named "DORECODE71" Was spamming in the game. ı banned him tho. for spamming and offsite links. X_:May you take down the game ? it gives me the creeps. GC:I will talk to RC if he agrees me. X_:Oh ı am planning to talk with RC aswell. GC: Great! may you copy the message ı will sent you , you can fix things up. X_:Okay. GC:"Hello RC its me GC if you see this from X_ its an user on roblox helping me on a report. İf you see this do you agree with the front side shutfown of İnsert_DoorCOdeVII-I71. İt got to the frontpage some how. İt contains "Violence , gore and offsite links. thank you for reading." X_:That sounds amazing! ı will copy that and sent it to him. see ya. GC:See you later X_. -Chat log ended- Then ı got to chat with RC. X_:"Hello RC its me GC if you see this from X_ its an user on roblox helping me on a report. İf you see this do you agree with the front side shutfown of İnsert_DoorCOdeVII-I71. İt got to the frontpage some how. İt contains "Violence , gore and offsite links. thank you for reading." İts form "GreenCommando" RC:Oh. the other staff of the front page.ı will ban it when ı see it. X_:Oh okay. RC:Thank you for giving me information about this 3 rule breaking game. you will get 3k robux for reward and you will be able to make an custom hat for your own account. X_:Oh thank you RC see ya ! -Chat log ended- After the chat logs it got banned from the website , banned from the front page and the creator got banned from the website with an IP ban. I was happy after the game got deleted. -Chapter 4 the extras- Oh and zambulan made an remake of the game but with no off site links or any type of rule breaks. That was sure a fun experience of 10 months . for reading! hope you have a great day.